


Blind

by CrimsonShades



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill canonically quoted that song once though, I don't know where I wanted to go with this, It was on the Blindeye website source code, M/M, Yay more weird oneshot thingies, the choice of music makes it strangely edgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:32:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4813355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonShades/pseuds/CrimsonShades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're facing eternal darkness, who's better company than the Illuminati symbol himself? Especially when the beast most recognized for his eye has an offer to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind

It was dark.  
Pitch black, even.  
While occasional darkness wouldn't be a matter to be worried about, being plunged into eternal darkness was definitely a thing to feel make one uncomfortable.  
It had been an accident that robbed Dipper of every piece of light.  
The last images to ever touch his retinas had remained as ghostlike imprints and continued to ghost through his mind and made him shiver - when he wasn't engulfed by either rage or sadness.  
Grey clouds had been hanging in the skies. It had rained, the ground was muddy and slippery to the step, but he had decided to go on that expedition in the woods anyway. The creatures he was hoping to see only came out in the night of a new moon and he didn't feel like waiting another month to sate his curiosity. It was a success and he was filled with wonder as he stumbled back to the Shack in the blackness of the moonless night when his shoe caught in a root, he slipped and rolled down a slope. What Mabel made look like it was fun came to an abrupt end when his head connected to the trunk of a tree and the impact had pieces of wet bark raining down on him and his wide opened eyes.  
He hardly saw anything and the impact had left him too weak to scream when the sensation of piercing pain flooded his system and he screwed his scorching eyes shut - a grave mistake as he was later told by the doctor his family dragged him to after finding him not too far away from the Shack the next morning, dirty and cold.  
The bark had damaged his eyeballs and medicine was not yet ready to fix such wounds and restore his sight.  
A week had passed since then.  
What the ground looked like today, he didn't know.  
He didn't care.  
Dipper spent his days inside his room, trying to find his way in the constant darkness and not let the sounds of his family or the forest filled with mystery distract him. Whenver someone knocked at the door, he went silent until they left. He didn't want to see anyone. Not that he could, anyway.  
Not even Mabel. She would only pity him, cry and he didn't want her to suffer. He didn't want to hear her choked voice, her sobbing when he felt like crying just as much. He couldn't.  
The second day, Dipper had ripped the bandage off his head, flung it in the corner and forgot about it until he stumbled over it again a few days later. His eyes were open, but bloodshot and empty.  
Right now, he was simply sitting on his bed, holding a book, a rectangle now useless and blank. Kissing reading, one of his favorite passtimes goodbye, was hard. He would have to learn braille if he ever wanted to discover the secrets hidden between the pages again.  
Just as he felt tears dwelling up in his useless eyes again, the sound of his radio being turned on snapped him out of it.  
_Hello darkness, my old friend..._ sang the sad-sounding voice of a man.  
The irony was sickening.  
Annoyed, Dipper reached for the radio. He was fairly certain that he hadn't turned it on by accident, so he explained "That's disgusting".  
The all-too familiar, distorted chuckle he earned in response sent shivers down his spine.  
_Because a vision softly creeping..._  
The radio was turned off, but before Dipper was able to voice his relief, he felt the mattress sink right next to him. Something touched his cheek and he felt his head being turned, forcibly facing someone he couldn't see.  
"Nice to see me, isn't it?" Another chuckle.  
"Hilarious." Dipper easily grabbed Bill's hand and pushed it away from his face.  
"I see you're in quite the situation there."  
"One more pun, Bill, and I swear to god-"  
"No need for any of that nonsense! I'm here to propose a deal." He felt fingers tracing over his face again. It wasn't actually unpleasant and besides, shaking it off would not exactly put a stop to his actions, so he figured just letting him proceed would be the easy way out. His thumbs grazed over the youth's now closed eyelids.  
"Because just dropping by and saying hello like a normal person would be too easy."  
He drew a large X over both Dipper's eyes and for some reason he wasn't quite sure about himself, he shivered again.  
"Hello."  
He opened his eyes to roll them at Bill and could have sworn that he'd just grinned at him before the warmth that was him came closer and Dipper felt his forehead leaning against the demons. It was ...weird.  
Bill was weird.  
"Happy now?"  
"Sure. So, what's your deal?"  
Dipper was weird, too.  
"I can help you see again."  
"That seems a bit hypocritical coming from someone who rips people's eyes out for pleasure." He pulled the boy closer, Dipper could feel it, but he didn't fight it.  
Why didn't he fight?  
"It's not pleasure, it's just business." The weird sensation flowing through him multiplied with at least fifty when he felt sort lips brush against his eyelids. The demon's warmth was leeching in, possessing his every fiber, paralyzing it...  
"What are you-"  
"No hard feelings." He interrupted the boy. "Hey. It's such a shame to see you like this. You always had such gorgeous eyes, too." He basically just breathed that last part against Dipper's skin, which only resulted in more shivers. The boy really just wanted for him to stop, yet at the same time, felt strangely intrigued with what the demon was doing.  
Whatever the hell it was, anyway.  
"I couldn't stand to see them empty like this."  
"The catch. There's always a catch. What's the catch this time?"  
"A tiny something. You'll barely miss it."  
"A tiny what?"  
"Do you really think this is the time to discuss trifles like that?"  
His fingers brushed against Dipper's before forcing themselves between them, interweaving their hands. Bill's lips were against his cheek and he could feel them flushing at the sensation of his hot breath against his own, hot skin. He wanted to object, but at the same time, something about this was oddly nice. He didn't want it to stop. So he just meekly shook his head and even dared to lean slightly closer, even at the risk of Bill just laughing into his face at his sudden craving for any kind of warmth after a week of abstinence in a time when all he really needed was someone to hold him close and light his way.  
"I'll be your eyes."  
Dipper wanted to remark that he only had one, but was swiftly silenced by the feeling of their interwined fingers flaring up with a chilling flame - and the feeling of lips pressing against his.


End file.
